Canta Bar: Karaoke’s Night
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: ¿Una Rukia gótica? ¿Matsumoto, borracha? ¿Un Chad sentimental? ¿Ishida, enamorado? ¿Renji, celoso? Son cosas que se dan cuando estás en un karaoke... ¿Qué será de Orihime, Yachiru, Hitsugaya e Ichigo? EDITANDO
1. No es la lluvia, pero una distancia hay

Hola soy VaNisH oF DaRk y heme aquí con esta historia jeje... Se me ocurrió cuando estaba en mis vacaciones, cantando en la ducha, en fin...

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece (sniff)… por el simple hecho de que no podría hacerlo mejor (sniff)

**Summary: **El reflejo de las canciones se puede interpretar como los deseos del alma, por azares del destino y una apuesta nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en un Karaoke. Songfic. IchiRuk, IshiOri

"_**Canta Bar: Karaoke's Night"**_

_**Por: **__VaNisH oF DaRk_

_Capitulo 1: No es la lluvia, pero una distancia hay_

Una persona se encontraba de pie en un escenario, con un micrófono en la mano. Esperaba a que la música comience a sonar para empezar a cantar. Estaba consciente de las miradas que se posaban en ella, y que no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa… Un suspiro salió de sus labios, es que no era justo la habían _obligado _literalmente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Bien empecemos por turnos, cada quien cantará una individual, un dueto y por último en equipos. Las canciones a dueto serán elegidas por los demás y las del equipo por el contrario. ¿Quién empieza?- dijo una animada Matsumoto esperando algo que nunca llego -¿Qué nadie se ofrece?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Podrías empezar tú, Capitán- dijo con una sonrisa cachando a Toshirou en el momento en que éste intentaba darse a la fuga.

"Mierda" fue lo que pasó por la mente del capitán del Décimo Escuadrón.

-Si mejor… ¿lo hacemos al azar?- sugirió este mirando suplicante a los demás ya que todos intentaban escapar de la vergüenza de ser el primero. Renji e Ichigo desviaban la mirada, Rukia se entretenía mirando al piso, Chad se mantenía serio, Inoue buscaba algo en el techo e Ishida murmuraba los tipos de hilo que tenía que comprar. Ah! Se olvidaba de Yachiru pero ella estaba brincando feliz molestando a la gente.

-No me parece buena idea, Toshirou…- dijo Ichigo con una mueca que dejaba en claro que no estaba dispuesto a jugarse su mala suerte.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!...- gritó ya fuera de sus casillas al ver al shinigami sustituto con una mueca de satisfacción -Y si te parece tan mala idea por que no comienzas tú- "Bingo" la sonrisa en los labios de Ichigo se esfumó por completo.

-E-Entonces que sea al azar, pero no peleen Ku-Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-san- mencionó Orihime asustada.

-Bien… entonces ¡al azar!- Repitió Matsumoto sacando de la nada un par de dados. A todos les resbala una gota por la nuca –El que tiré el menor número, será el primero- dijo pasándole un dado a Renji.

Ambos tiraron los dados, Matsumoto 2 y Renji 4, suspiro por parte de Renji. Se los pasaron a Ichigo y Rukia, 6 y 1. No había vuelta de hoja Rukia sería la primera, miró desesperada a su alrededor en busca de ayuda pero solo recibió una mirada de burla de Ichigo. Rukia bufó, no 

había sido su idea, pero si su culpa. "Nota mental: Cerrar la boca cuando vea algún letrero de Karaoke, y no ceder a las provocaciones de Ichigo"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Maldita sea mi suerte, tenía que sacar el estúpido uno… El-idiota-cabeza-de-zanahoria-Ichigo el 6, el-desgraciado-pelos-de-loco-Renji el 4, el mocoso-genio-Toshirou el 5, la-maldita-pechos-grandes-Matsumoto el 2, al igual que Ishida-sastre-real (Eso no es ningún insulto… Creo que se me acabaron… como sea) Inoue-pechos-grandes sacó el 3. Hasta la-mole-Chad tuvo mejor suerte que yo sacó el 4 y Yachiru-niña-boba sacó el 6" Rukia estaba desesperada despotricando contra todos, por culpa de su propia mala suerte… "Ah! ¡No puede ser! Nadie sacó el uno más que yo… ¿Por qué yo, Kami… dime por qué? ¿Qué no me quieres?" La música comenzaba a sonar y Rukia mentalmente lloraba "Kami, yo que te rezo todos los días y tú me haces esto a mi"

Respiró profundo y cuando llegó la entrada, comenzó a cantar…

**Entra y sal de la lluvia que dices- pero nunca te apartas  
Y estoy atrapada  
Una distancia hay  
Ninguno, sálvame y la daga, el sonido de la lluvia en el tejado**

Una suave y hermosa voz llenó el lugar y todos miraban asombrados a Rukia, jamás pensaron que ella cantaría tan bien.

**¡Contemplad! No es la lluvia, por lo que tengo que ser yo  
No beberé tu vino añejo, cariño mío  
Has visto que soy inocente, y aún así me has llevado hasta el peligro**

-N-No sabía que… Kuchiki-san cantara tan bonito- decía asombrada Orihime –Bien, yo también me esforzaré…-

-Es verdad, jamás lo imaginé- responde Ishida observando de reojo a Inoue

-Esa Rukia-no-baka se tenía escondido semejante vozarrón- decía más para sí misma Matsumoto –pero eso no es nada contra mí- terminó en voz más alta "Acaso estoy… ¿celosa?"

**Dejaste que me secara  
Mi corazón es débil, mi piel pálida está teñido de gris rosáceo  
Cuando has escondido tus lágrimas, "¡Vuelve!" dices  
Ahí pronto estaré, pero ¿cómo voy a correr cuando mis huesos, mi corazón  
Me los has quitado?  
Pero corred, dices, yo corro**

-Rukia…- dijo suavemente el pelinaranja, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás pero no podía dejar de contemplarla –Que canción más triste- murmuró para sí "así te sientes, déjame intentar detener la lluvia… eh? ¿Por qué pensé eso?" Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos…

**Y ahí mismo veo que un momento llegará cuando de nuevo estaré muerta  
Me dices que me vaya sin demora  
Me voy con mi daga y mis lágrimas en mis manos  
Mira, las sombras, el cielo descienden  
Así que a fuerza de golpes voy corriendo tambaleante y me fundo con el crepúsculo**

Ichigo y los demás sólo tenían ojos para Rukia, aunque ella no tenía cara para nadie. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados al principio y después conforme interpretaba la canción, comenzó a moverse por el escenario pero sin posar la vista en los demás… Sólo tenía la mirada perdida, esa melodía salía de lo más profundo de su alma.

**En mi mente en el que ocurre este acontecimiento  
Pero parece que nada va a cambiar de todos modos**

**Después de todos estos años me dejaste en las profundidades emocionales  
La cortina empapada en terciopelo sombrío me cubre**

La canción era ella y ella era la canción… No había más. Poco a poco cuando ya llegaba el final, la voz que conocía la letra fue aumentando su volumen, era todo lo que se escuchaba aquella emocionada voz que ya al final tomó confianza acompañada del piano…

**Haciendo que mis sentimientos rechacen nuestro mundo tan ignorante  
Todos los hermosos momentos compartidos, apartados deliberadamente  
... una distancia hay...**

…y el singular sonido de la lluvia en el tejado habían embelesado a todos.

Rukia bajó del escenario algo cohibida por el silencio que se formó cuando su voz se apagó, al instante en que no vieron a nadie todos reaccionaron y la ovacionaron como debían y como se lo merecía. El rostro de la pelinegra estaba rojísimo y con movimientos torpes regreso a su mesa.

-¡Sugoi! Kuchiki-san, eso fue increíble- dijo rápidamente Orihime

-A-Arigatou I-Inoue-san, pero no es para tanto- estaba avergonzada

-Claro que si, pero fue una canción muy triste…- murmuró Ishida pensativo, todos esperaban la respuesta de Rukia

-Jejeje ¿Tú crees?-dijo insegura este sólo asintió con la cabeza –y ¿q-quién sigue?- preguntó tratando de desviar el tema

-Pues Ishida y yo sacamos los mismos puntos- explicó la teniente -¿te gustaría pasar a ti primero?- añadió volviéndose al orgulloso Quincy.

-Preferiría evitarlo…- murmuró en voz baja

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Renji que había escuchado a Ishida

-Q-Que no sería de caballeros… si eso... este… el pasar primero que Matsumoto-san… y los Quincy somos todos unos caballeros…- dijo tratando de sonar convincente pero afortunadamente paso desapercibido para la teniente, que subió al escenario contenta

Rukia se alegró de que no volvieran a preguntar por su canción… y sólo se fue a sentar esperando el espectáculo, oh si, ahora sería ella quien se divertiría, sobretodo cuando a cierto pelirrojo le tocase cantar. Una sonrisa malévola cruzo su rostro y se sintió observada, miró a su derecha encontrándose con el shinigami sustituto con una mirada indescifrable… Se sonrojo y volteó su rostro, pero de repente una respiración choco contra su oído y su piel se erizo.

-Lo hiciste bien…- dijo la voz levemente ronca de Ichigo, se demoró unos segundos más en los que la pelinegra tuvo que contener la respiración para no suspirar, y luego se alejó sentándose en su lugar, ella lo miró aún con el sonrojo y una sonrisa.

–…enana- Hasta que él terminó su frase… "Baka" como siempre encontraba la manera de fastidiarlo todo. Acto seguido miró al frente molesta e Ichigo sonrió y también miró al frente.

Continuará...

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo de este su fic... Canta bar.

La primera canción se llama **"A distance there is"** de Theatre of Tragedy

Tengo la idea pero dependerá de ustedes si se continua o no

y como lo decidirán... fácil...

dejando Reviews.


	2. Las nubes se van y Matsumoto regresa

Hola yo de nuevo, bueno en este cápítulo les presento a la teniente más voluptuosa cantando en exclusiva... En fin yo lamento mi tardanza, entre el trabajo, la mudanza, y el perro enfermo no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir.

También quiero dar las gracias a las dos lectoras que dejaron review, gracias no saben lo feliz que me hicieron (lágrima)... la demás gente puede decir que son dos reviews pero para mi lo son todo gracias!! Lo más pronto posible les tendré lña continuación... Ahora a leer

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece (sniff)… por el simple hecho de que no podría hacerlo mejor (sniff)

**Summary: **El reflejo de las canciones se puede interpretar como los deseos del alma, por azares del destino y una apuesta nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en un Karaoke. Songfic. IchiRuk, IshiOri

_Capítulo 2: Las nubes se van y Matsumoto regresa_

En el escenario con una gran sonrisa estaba Matsumoto parada esperando la entrada de su canción… "Sin duda, esta es mi mejor idea… Aunque no lo habría sido sin Rukia"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Iban caminando un grupo de personas, por una avenida en una tarde de viernes. Después de recibir la nota de la Sociedad de Almas, habían decidido pasar un tiempo todos juntos pero el problema era ¿en qué?

¿Cómo podían divertir a sus huéspedes, con qué podrían entretenerlos? Pues con lo que fuera, había dicho el pelinaranja así vieran a un perro en la calle persiguiendo a un gato se habrían sorprendido ya qué no era tan común en la Sociedad de las Almas… Ichigo estaba convencido de eso. Pero después de la negativa, léase golpe de Rukia, había desistido en esos intentos.

En cambio Inoue, Rukia, Ishida y Chad deseaban que los tenientes y el capitán disfrutaran al máximo su estancia en el mundo material.

-¿Tú qué opinas Kuchiki-san?- decía Ishida, la sugerencia había sido ir a un parque de diversiones pero debatieron su idea con que era algo tarde para eso, que necesitaban todo el día.

Pero la aludida no respondió, simplemente parecía ausente…

-Oi, enana…- gritó Ichigo preparado para lo que pudiera pasar cuando la pelinegra asimilara sus palabras, pero nunca llegó lo que esperaba –Te estoy hablando, ¡Mocosa!- gritó más fastidiado aún.

-¡ICHIGOOO!- gritó Rukia con una voz sepulcral, al pelinaranja un escalofrío le recorrió la médula… tragó saliva y asintió aterrorizado -¿Qué demonios...- Todos lo miraban con compasión, sobre todo porque la pelinegra no lo miraba… -…es un Karaoke?-

Casi se desmaya de la felicidad, las piernas le fallaban. Por un momento pensó que disfrutaría de un golpe de sobrehumana fuerza. Vaciló un momento más pero se dispuso a contestar. Los shinigamis se acercaron interesados, y los humanos pensaban en la buena idea que resultaría…

-Es un aparato que sirve para cantar… para que tú cantes las canciones de los artistas…- no se explicaba bien, es que entiéndanlo estuvo a punto de no volver a apagar jamás las velitas de su pastel… Porque Rukia bien podía interpretar el personaje de Sakura Haruno a la perfección, si de fuerza se trataba.

-Cuando cantas en lugares públicos, se le llama Canta Bar…- se dio cuenta que la pequeña shinigami estaba interesada y estúpidamente añadió – ¿Para qué te interesa saber Rukia? Si vamos ahí lo más seguro es que nos echen por tú horrible voz-

-¡Estás Insinuando Que No Se Cantar! ¡Puedo hacerlo mejor que tú!- replicó con furia, ahora si la invadía la ira, los demás retrocedían asustados.

-¡Ah sí!... Pruébalo- la mueca de burla en su cara y la venita en su frente, claras señales de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos o era muy estúpido como para dejarlo pasar –Ya quiero verte… ¡Ni roncar con afinación logras…!-

–Ichigo-no-baka- bajó la mirada ofendida por el comentario, una sádica sonrisa se perfiló en su cara…

-Etto… Mmm… Ano… Ku-Kuchiki-san, Ku-Kurosaki-kun- Orihime no podía con toda esa presión y claramente las miradas de los mencionados decían "¡¿Qué?! ¡Apresúrate para que podamos matarnos en paz!"

-Deberíamos, entrar ahí- dijo la teniente del décimo escuadrón. "Gracias Kami, que Rangiku-san existe" pensó aliviada Inoue – ¿O qué? ¿Acaso temen perder todos ante mí?- Golpe bajo. Pero algo se debía hacer para evitar el asesinato del shinigami sustituto, y quién dijo que Matsumoto no recibiría su recompensa.

Todos eran demasiado orgullosos para dejarlo pasar… y hasta se pelearon por entrar…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Vaya que había sido divertido, tenía que venir más seguido al mundo real… "Tienen mejores tiendas de maquillaje que la Sociedad de las Almas" Ese lugar tenía muchas ventajas y ella aprovecharía para unir a algunos despistados "Muajajaja" Después de todo era una buena persona, que le deseaba la felicidad a sus amigos.

**Hace días perdí  
En alguna cantina  
La mitad de mi alma  
Más el quince de propina.**

Ay! Aún le faltaba visitar unas cuantas cantinas… quería probar unas bebidas que según le habían dicho era muy buenas… Tequila, Vodka, Ron, Whisky, Cerveza, pero su favorita era sin lugar a dudas el Sake.

**No es que sea el alcohol  
La mejor medicina  
Pero ayuda a olvidar  
Cuando no ves la salida.**

Porque siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, siempre regañándola por beber, incluso cuando ella era adulta y él no… Era su mejor amigo, cierto, y lo quería demasiado, cierto, pero seguía sin comprender los sentimientos que éste a menudo dejaba entre ver como si de un hermano mayor se tratase.

**Hoy te intento contar  
Que todo va bien  
Aunque no te lo creas  
Aunque a estas alturas  
Un último esfuerzo  
No valga la pena.**

Por más que se esforzará era algo que sucedería, el sol jamás brillaría de nuevo en su mundo, en el de ella, se encontraba sumergida completamente en una interminable noche… Deseaba salir pero no luchaba por hacerlo.

**Hoy los buenos recuerdos  
Se caen por las escaleras  
Y tras varios tequilas  
Las nubes se van  
Pero el sol no regresa.**

Cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo día, sin sol… Ella se desilusionaba, ella se desesperanzaba. Todo desaparecía en un torbellino de negrura que no tenía fin. Y el espejismo que ocultaba su realidad se desmaterializaba… por eso ella siempre bebía… para olvidarse de todo. Incluso de sí misma, porque creía que así podría apaciguar el dolor.

**Sueños de habitación  
Frente a un hotel de carretera  
Y unas gotas de lluvia  
Que guardo en esta maleta  
Ruedan por el colchón  
De mi cama ya desierta  
Es la mejor solución  
Para el dolor de cabeza.**

Matsumoto levantó la cabeza, todos estaban impresionados con su voz, sonrió para sí. Entonces lo vio, el seño fruncido como de costumbre y con una mirada de seriedad, siempre maduro, siempre fuerte, pero a la vez siempre fiel, siempre dulce, a su manera pero dulce; y siempre protector.

**Hoy te intento contar  
Que todo va bien  
Aunque no te lo creas  
Aunque a estas alturas  
Un último esfuerzo  
No valga la pena.**

Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, para ayudarla incondicional cuando ella no pudiera con la lucha, para salvarla con sus severas miradas cuando secretamente ya no pudiera más, para quererla cuando se sintiera desdichada… Que equivocada estaba, si valía la pena.

**Hoy los buenos recuerdos  
Se caen por las escaleras  
Y tras varios tequilas  
Las nubes se van  
Pero el sol no regresa.**

"El sol no regresa" eso hubiera pensado la antigua Matsumoto, pero ella era el sol y estaba dispuesta a regresar… Y con una gran sonrisa tal como subió al escenario bajo de el, sintiéndose renovada, una mujer nueva. Sólo una diferencia entre las dos sonrisas… la última era verdadera.

-Matsumoto- dijo Toshirou serio cuando ésta apareció frente a él –Bien hecho- dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios

-Taisho…- murmuró la voluptuosa mujer conmovida, para luego sonreír "Siempre vale la pena"

Continuará….

Cuando menciono a Sakura Haruno, lo hago porque un fic de Bleach muy bueno de RoseDattebayo, leí una frase parecida, así que como dijo RoseDattebayo-sempai, supongamos que en el universo de Bleach todos ven Naruto...

Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, hay algo que quería preguntarles... les gusta la pareja que hace Toshirou con Hinamori o les gusta más con Matsumoto, estaba hablando con una amiga (Tomoyo) y me dijo que odiaba a Hinamori, yo no la odio, de hecho me cae bien y tampoco pienso ponerla como la perra-come-hombres que describió mi amiga... y Matsumoto es demasiado divertida... cualquiera de las dos sería buena para Toshirou-chan (sólo porque no puedo ser o yo, bueno Tomoyo (acordamos que me quedaba con Byakuya y ella a Toshirou, TTTT bye Shirou-chan)

Pero quiero que me sugieran hacia quién quieren que vayan los sentimientos de Toshirou (¡¡que sea yo plis!! inner: Tú no entras en la votación, TTTT sniff...) Voten, plis...

Por cierto la canción es **"El sol no regresa"** de La 5ta. Estación

Háganme feliz con un review...


	3. Vivo enamorado desde que te ví

Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones, bueno debo decirles que ya tengo una decisión, pero aún no es momento de que salga a flote. Por el momento debo decir que cambie el resumen y es hora de la esperada aparición de la pareja IshiHime…

Tite Kubo tiene el honor, es el dueño de Bleach, no yo… Y hago este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro

_Capítulo 3: Vivo enamorado desde que te vi… La confesión de Ishida_

-Bueno Ishida, me parece que es tú turno- se burló Renji

El Quincy bufó molesto, suficiente era con que se lo recordarán a cada momento. Debía pasar y era consciente de su oportunidad… pero dependía de él, nadie más, sólo así funcionaría…

Podría toda la gente preguntarse porqué el frío y calculador estudiante modelo Ishida Uryuu, que días atrás era tan perfecto, había bajado sorpresivamente sus notas, o el porqué de un nuevo brillo de alegría aparecía en sus ojos, siendo que antes no existía más que el vacío que dejó la soledad.

Pero sólo había una persona que podía responder a las interrogantes de medio Karakura y ese era el mismo Uryuu, que recientemente se había dado cuenta de que había perdido, su corazón.

Era el momento de demostrar que podía dar mucho, y sobretodo verter su alma en una canción. La bella música española comenzaba a sonar, y al ritmo el comenzaba a bailar, tanta pasión desbordaba que era imposible el no prestarle atención.

**Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía  
Es la sangre de la tierra en que naci.  
Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día  
De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**

Nadie salía de su estupor, Ishida no solo tenía una gran voz sino también presencia en el escenario; baila y canta… Y lo hace bien. Además interpretaba la canción, era como si la sintiera… "De acuerdo, lo admito… Estoy celoso" pensó el pelinaranja con amargura "pero no me rebajaré, yo lo haré mejor"

**Vengo, como loco por la vida  
Con el corazón latiendo  
Porque sabe que tú estas.  
Ay vida, que palpita de alegría  
Que me embriaga el sentimiento  
Con tus besos mas y mas.**

Se daba cuenta realmente estaba loco, pero sabiendo eso no podía dejar de mirarla, quizá ella no le dirigía muchas miradas ya que él sabía, de hecho todos estaban enterados de los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia el shinigami sustituto.

**Ay tienes, el embrujo de la luna,  
La belleza de una rosa  
Y la tibieza del mar.  
Ay eres, vino dulce de las uvas  
Donde bebo con tus labios  
De la fuente para amar.**

"Tú embrujo has puesto en mí" pensaba el pelinegro a la vez que miraba con intensidad a una despistada Orihime, que no pudo evitar que su cara se volviera rosada. Ella era muy inocente, y algo extraña, y tenía grandes atributos pero no era lo único que le atraía de ella, sencillamente su amabilidad y dulzura…

**Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía  
Es la sangre de la tierra en que naci.  
Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día  
De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**

Siempre dispuesta a ayudar en lo que se necesitase, ella siempre los curaba y pese a que no le agradaba luchar, deseaba estar en el campo de batalla aunque fuera únicamente como apoyo, por eso constantemente era el blanco de los enemigos.

**Ganas, de vivir aquí a tu lado  
A tu cuerpo encadenado  
Hechizado de pasión  
Ay nada, sin tu amor yo no soy nada  
Soy un barco a la deriva  
Que naufraga de dolor**

Lo que más quería era ser correspondido, en verdad duele saber que uno de tus mejores amigos es el amor de la chica de tus sueños, pero no era culpa de Ichigo, las cosas ya eran así cuando se conocieron. También era consciente de que él no sentía nada más que amistad por Orihime, y sabía que al pelinaranja le atraía la menor de los Kuchiki.

**El perfume de tu aliento quiero respirar  
Y esa magia que hay en tu mirar  
Ser el héroe de tus sueños todo y mucho mas  
Quiero ser tu calma y tempestad**

Ansiaba ser su aire, parte de ella y que lo necesitará. Quería protegerla de todo y salvarla una y otra vez, porque sí una criatura inocente como ella que siempre necesitaría protección era asediada por monstruos (Arrancars) él iba a estar ahí para ella.

**Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía  
Es la sangre de la tierra en que naci.  
Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día  
De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**

Quizá el día que se diera cuenta que Ichigo sólo tenía ojos para Rukia, buscaría consuelo y él estría para calmarla. Consolarla, cuidarla y sobretodo amarla. Era inevitable, se había enamorado del misterioso brillo de esos bellos ojos grises y esa resplandeciente sonrisa que sólo ella poseía.

**Acércate muy lento déjate sentir  
Enciende ya este fuego que hay dentro de mi**

"Una plegaria… la canción de Ishida-kun parece una plegaria" pensaba la despistada Inoue –pero ¿porqué?- se dijo a sí misma -¿para quién?... "Kuchiki-san" es guapa, pero debe ser así… sino "Rangiku-san" porque es mayor, "Yo…" entonces él estría con todas las chicas y sería una victoria arrolladora para Ishida-kun… Pero entonces él terminaría y el perro estaría sólo sin su amo…-

-¡¿Nanda?! ¡¿Orihime?! ¿Otra vez hablando de cosas sin sentido?- dijo la vivaz teniente –No pones atención- después soltó una atronadora risa, movió la cabeza negativamente –No tienes remedio, Orihime-

-Rangiku-san…- replicó una avergonzada pelirroja

**(Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor)  
Sin tus besos soy un pobre corazón  
(Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor)  
A tu lado no hay pesares no hay dolor  
(Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor)  
Que tu recuerdo siempre va por donde voy  
**

"Es todo lo que pido" pensaba el Quincy preparando su último aliento para el fin de la canción "Date cuenta… por favor"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Lo lamento… Inoue-san- se disculpaba avergonzado un pelinegro –si no hubiera venido contigo, probablemente no te habrías hecho esas heridas-

-No te preocupes, Ishida-kun… Si no hubieras venido no habría vendas y yo estaría desangrándome por ahí… jeje- empezó alegremente y termino con un tono sombrío

-I-Inoue-san…- añadió con una gota en su cabeza

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ay virgencita del cielo como la quiero  
Ella es la luna, ella es la luna, sin ella muero  
De rodillas yo te lo pido. Dile que yo la estoy amando  
Ya no quiero vivir solito. Dime hasta cuando.**

"No quiero estar solo, date cuenta… que yo…"

**Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía  
Es la sangre de la tierra en que naci.  
Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día  
De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**

"Estoy aquí y siempre estaré para ti, solamente porque te amo" Ishida comenzó a bajar del escenario con renovadas fuerzas, él estaba dispuesto a esperar, sabía que no sería pronto a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía si ella le correspondería pero valía la pena esperar, sólo por esa pequeña oportunidad.

**Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía  
Es la sangre de la tierra en que naci.  
Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día  
De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi…**

Al terminar la ovación fue sorprendente, no había nadie que no había disfrutado el espectáculo del pelinegro, las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, anhelantes de que él le hubiera dedicado la canción a alguna de ellas. Y los hombres lo asesinaban con la mirada, por intentar robarles a sus chicas…

Pero el Quincy solamente sentía una única mirada posada en él, la de una pelirroja que lo observaba atentamente con admiración y cariño. Inoue esbozó una tímida sonrisa y él estiro las comisuras de sus labios en una amago de sonrisa que no llego a ser tal… Se sumergió en los recuerdos que le provocaron ese gesto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había tenido que salir de compras en la noche pues se le había acabado el hilo azul metálico y lo necesitaba para terminar su nueva capa de Quincy. Caminaba presurosamente hacia su hogar intentando no pensar en la dificultad de aquel bordado, cuando escuchó a lo lejos unos sonidos en una calle desierta y decidió acercarse. Podría tratarse de un hollow.

-¡Con eshash currvash y sho shin frrenosh!- gritaba la pastosa voz de un ebrio –Anda hermosha, acercaate...-

-I-iee.. Y-yo de-debo ir-me a mi ca-casa…- tartamudeó una suave voz aterrada –Co-Con permiso…- la reconoció como la voz de Inoue Orihime.

-No the harremosh danio- volvió a decir la voz, pero no se escuchaba nadie más, y cuando se acercó lo comprobó, el hombre estaba solo. Sostenía a la horrorizada pelirroja de una muñeca mientras la jalaba hacía él.

Orihime apretó fuertemente los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que podría hacerle ese hombre. Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar se dio cuenta de que la mano la había soltado al tiempo que sonaba un golpe seco a su lado. Temerosa abrió los ojos encontrándose con un preocupado Ishida justo en frente de ella.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- habló con voz ronca debido a la ira contenida el pelinegro, mirándola con avidez.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta, en cambio un ronco sollozo broto de su pecho. Él la abrazo y sintió su cuerpo tensarse, se separó de ella y la miro al rostro. La chica lo encaró y trató de esbozar una tímida sonrisa falsa, previamente ensayada, aunque lo único que hizo es acrecentar la ira del chico.

-Y-yo lo si-siento…- se disculpó la chica con voz queda –n-no de-debí ha…- intentaba sonar normal pero no podía controlar el tartamudeo y su voz se quebró.

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa- la tranquilizo el chico –la próxima vez que necesites salir a esta hora, llámame… ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó dándole unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Ella solamente asintió.

-Gracias, Ishida-kun…- susurró Orihime

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Él no permitiría que nadie la dañara, de eso Inoue podía estar segura…

Regresó a su lugar y se sentó, aún percibiendo las miradas de celos, admiración y asombro que ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- preguntó acomodando sus lentes y esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¡Sugoi, Ishida-kun!- dijo alegremente Inoue –Ya desearía cantar como tú, bueno y bailar. No creo que nadie te supere hoy- los que faltaban emitieron sonoros gruñidos en desaprobación.

-Bueno ya, antes de que decidan matarlo… Creo que es tu turno Chad- Matsumoto observó como al mexicano le subían los colores al rostro y sonrió malévolamente -¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres pasar?-

Por toda respuesta el chico se levantó y se encaminó al escenario.

Continuará…

Bueno al fin he terminado y debo decir que este capítulo me costo, fans del IshiHime deseo haberlos complacido aún que sea un poquito. No espero tardarme mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben como soy yo, de todos modos los hago esperar.

Una pregunta para ustedes ¿Me dejan un review


	4. Por encima de otros volaremos

Hola, primero que nada. Originalmente, a Sado le iba a poner a cantar "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" muy trillado, lo sé. Pero buscando en mi música encontré está canción y me gusto, le encontré sentido. Así que a leer se ha dicho.

_Capítulo 4: Por encima de otros volaremos, mi sacrificio._

Nunca ha sido una persona de muchas palabras, es del tipo que prefieren demostrar las cosas con acciones. Y ahora debía cantar. ¿Cantar? Él ni siquiera habla muy a menudo. Ni siquiera en el baño cantaba. Suspiró derrotado, buscando con la mirada alguna vía de escape, pero vio lo que los anteriores "cantantes" vieron antes. Y entendió porque ninguno se había dado a la fuga. No había por donde escapar. Lo único que se veía era la lejana salida, y para llegar a esta debía pasar tras el público, tras la "amigable" teniente Matsumoto. La miro fijamente y tragó grueso.

Se dispuso a cantar. Esta canción se la dedicaba a la persona que le había enseñado a distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Donde quiera que esté.

**Hola mi amigo, nos encontramos nuevamente  
Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?  
Se siente como siempre  
Dentro de mi corazón una memoria  
Un amor perfecto que me diste  
Oh, yo recuerdo.**

"Abuelo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te fuiste. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte" Siente como si hubiera llegado a casa y él lo estuviera esperando. Preguntándole como estuvo su día. Un sentimiento tan normal, que sólo la pérdida altera. Un cariño tan fuerte, que sólo el tiempo atenúa.

**Cuando estás conmigo soy libre  
No me preocupo, yo creo que  
Por encima de todos los otros, volaremos  
Esto trae lágrimas a mis ojos  
Mi sacrificio**

Recuerdos percibe su mente, sueños de un pasado. Sentimiento de confianza, y tranquilidad, pero sobre todo de libertad. Como si no existiera nadie capaz de dañar, si no tuviera que protegerse de nadie. Tan seguro como vivir en las nubes, las lágrimas nublan la vista.

**Hemos visto nuestra porción de altibajos  
Oh, qué rápidamente la vida puede darse vuelta  
En un instante  
Se siente tan bueno realizarse  
Que hay en ti mismo y dentro de tu mente  
Encontremos paz ahí**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Golpeaste a alguien otra vez, Yasutora?- Sado tenía los ojos cerrados, solamente escuchaba.

-¿Cuál es la razón para golpear?... Herir a esos que te lastiman-

-¿Y que es lo que queda?- poso su mano en la pequeña cabeza –Eres fuerte, Yasutora. Eres grande- ubicó sus manos en los anchos hombros, y se agachó delante del niño –Eres hermoso, naciste con todas las cosas que la gente le pide a los dioses- fumaba, era un hábito horrible.

**Cuando estás conmigo soy libre  
No me preocupo, yo creo  
Por encima de todos los otros volaremos  
Esto trae lágrimas a mis ojos  
Mi sacrificio**

-Las cosas que no son pueden ser suprimidas. No sé sobre el resto pero así es como el mundo esta establecido- sus palabras hicieron sentir mal al niño que lloraba.

**Solo quiero decir hola nuevamente  
Solo quiero decir hola nuevamente**

-Pero Yasutora. Sé gentil, la razón por la cual existe tu fuerte y gran puño es… el conocer eso primero- esperó a que sus palabras fueran entendidas

-Lo sé, abuelo-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cuando estás conmigo soy libre  
No me preocupo, yo creo  
Por encima de todos los otros volaremos  
Esto trae lágrimas a mis ojos  
Porque cuando estás conmigo soy libre  
No me preocupo, yo creo  
Por encima de todos los otros volaremos  
Esto trae lágrimas a mis ojos  
Mi sacrificio, mi sacrificio**

"Sé que mi puño no es para pelear, sé que es para proteger" pensando en el puño que continuamente había estado levantando. No por él, se había prometido luego de esa plática, que jamás levantaría un puño por sí mismo, lo hacía por su amigo. Y por lo que para él era importante. Salvar a su compañera, todo había empezado a raíz de eso.

**Solo quiero decir hola nuevamente  
Solo quiero decir hola nuevamente**

Ese había sido el trato, el protegía los intereses de Ichigo y su amigo levantaba el puño para defenderlo a él, siempre que Chad se negaba a pelear.

**Mi sacrificio.**

La canción acabó y con una reverencia, dio gracias al público que lo ovacionaba. Sonrió, no abiertamente, sino para sus adentros. Sin desearlo había recordado a su abuelo, tocó su moneda.

-Gracias, siempre estás conmigo- dijo en apenas un susurro. No para sí, sino para él. Que lo cuidaba, donde quiera que estuviera.

Continuará…

Ojala les haya gustado, cuando escuche atentamente la canción, inmediatamente le di ese significado. La canción es **"My Sacrifice"** de Creed.

Verán mi abuelita murió hace poco, yo la quería mucho. Sé que a ella no le habría gustado que yo estuviera triste, porque eso la ponía triste. Así que siempre la recuerdo con una sonrisa; pero mi prima lo sufre más pues para ella mi abuela era su mamá. Le dedico este capítulo y estas inspiradoras palabras (que alguna vez leí en un fic) a mi prima y a todos aquellos que han sufrido pérdidas. "No voy a intentar animarte porque tienes motivos de sobra para estar así, pero tampoco voy a aprobar que te deprimas. Día a día la vida nos va demostrando lo corta que es y no la podemos malgastar sentados en el tejado lejos de las personas que queremos pensando en las que ya no están, que se merecen respeto y recuerdo pero no que se desperdicie la vida por ellos"

Este capítulo fue bastante corto, y me costo bastante. Prometo que el próximo será más largo. Gracias por leer, no me demorare en actualizar. Y esta vez va en serio.


	5. No me pidas ser tu amigo

Hola veamos, quiero agradecer a Kaidoimaru por su sugerencia, pero decidí no usarla porque es tu idea y no quiero privarme de la oportunidad de leer lo que ya pensaste… Y porque ya tenía una idea para este capítulo…

Ahora _**advertencias**_… Este capítulo esta extraño... Si bien casi todos los demás tienen flashbacks, éste tiene un tipo de recuerdos más apegados a la realidad, digo cuando visualizas algo en tu mente no ves todo el capítulo de nuevo, sólo algunas partes digamos las que más te pegan… para que no se confundan pondré esto (-0-0-0-0-0-) cuando cambien las "imágenes". ¡Ahora a leer...!

_Capítulo 5: Seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejo de amar… pero no me pidas ser tu amigo _

El turno de Renji, se había convertido en el momento perfecto para Rukia de ridiculizar al pelirrojo, aunque ese privilegio no sólo era para ella, sino también el shinigami sustituto se aprovecharía de la situación… Cosa que no sería mal vista por nadie, es decir, por nadie que quisiera conservar su vida.

Entre los mordaces comentarios de Ichigo, y las muecas de burla de Rukia; y los constantes lamentos y amenazas de parte de Renji, si que había pasado volando el tiempo para el teniente del 6° Escuadrón. "Maldita sea, soy un teniente, ¿valió la pena conseguir este puesto?, quizá de no haberlo hecho, no habría terminado en un Karaoke"

Suspiró audiblemente, al igual que todos, él era muy orgulloso pero a la hora de subir al escenario y encarar al público no podía evitar mostrarse como el gatito asustado que realmente era, así es señoras y señores Abarai Renji dejó de ser puma para degradarse a minino. "¿Qué pensaría mi capitán…? Si viera mi situación"

Meneo la cabeza para alejar la mirada de superioridad y burla que seguramente le brindaría su Taisho si se enterará… de que Abarai Renji estrenaría sus desgastadas cuerdas vocales, en una cursilada como lo era una canción… Y ahí estaba Kuchiki Byakuya, el hombre que más odiaba, mismo que igual respetaba, temía y servía; regocijándose con una mueca entre burla y altivez. Movió nuevamente la cabeza… y pudo apartar la imagen cuando diviso a Rukia entre el público… A la derecha de ella, Ichigo y a su izquierda el puesto vació que él ocupaba.

En fin comenzaría a cantar, no quería elegir esa canción porque sabía que iba perfecto con él. Pero en la Sociedad de las Almas les habían enseñado que la música era un arte, y que el arte debía de expresar los sentimientos del artista…

"Los sentimientos que están en esta canción son los del artista" Suspiró. Podría engañar a todos pero no a sí mismo, es que Renji sabía muy bien que compartía sus emociones con las del artista. Era su deber y solamente lo hacía por deber… "Si, como no" en fin era su deber expresarlos perfectamente en la mejor de las interpretaciones… "Aunque no sienta eso".

No hay explicación del porque las personas siempre usan el auto-convencimiento siendo que nunca funciona… "¡Malditas clases de música, maldito Kyoraku-sensei!" Pero quien mandaba al teniente del sexto escuadrón a tomar música como taller en la Academia de Shinigamis.

**Hoy buscas en mi un amigo  
Que haga un poco por que alcances lo que anhelas  
Un amigo seria yo si te apoyara contra todo lo demás  
A un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz  
Aunque esta te llevara lejos**

"Está canción te la dedico…" Realmente le gusta apoyarla, 40 años han pasado desde la última vez que lo hizo y terminó apartándola de él, pero que importaba si eso le iba a hacer bien… Todo lo que en esos momentos esperaba, todas las puertas que necesitaba abiertas, se presentaron ante su _amiga _y el pelirrojo no podía hacer más que estar satisfecho.

**Y te fueras mas allá de lo que yo te habría  
Podido acompañar**

Satisfecho por ella, sí… pero a la vez infeliz. La razón por la que deseaba toda esa gloria, ese brillante futuro, era sencillamente para protegerla a ella. Pero cuando las oportunidades llegaron se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en él, el cuidarla. Que ahora otro tenía esa obligación… Kuchiki Byakuya.

**No me pidas ser tu amigo porque hay cosas en mi que este día no entiendo  
Por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien  
Que piensa en la comprensión  
Y estar solo me daría tranquilidad  
Si a la vez tu me comprendieras  
Esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte  
Cuando me dices adiós.**

Él no fue capaz de enfrentarla y decirle que esperara, que estaría a su altura, a su igual, de una Kuchiki. Simplemente había decidido quedarse atrás, observarla y admirarla desde la distancia… sin darse cuenta de que eso hizo que perdiera su puesto, en el corazón de Rukia.

**Un amigo te diría que todo marcha mientras  
Se muerde los labios  
Y por ti no extrañaría cada fin de año  
Los días que no volverás**

"Así era antes" pensaba una pelinegra que escuchaba atentamente la canción. Antes algo le aseguraba que su mejor amigo se había convertido en algo más… más que compañero de secretos y travesuras; de igual manera sentía que era reciproco. Hasta que se convirtió en la princesa del clan Kuchiki y él se alejo de ella, como todos lo hacían. "Yo era la cenicienta sin hada madrina, una plebeya convertida en princesa pero odiada por todos" la amargura se reflejaba en su rostro.

**Un amigo dejaría de hablar de cosas que sabe que te harán falta  
Para hablarte de lo que hay mas adelante aunque yo me quede atrás**

Él siempre fue su amigo, él que pensó que al alejarse la protegería, enseñándole que debía aspirar a ser alguien mejor, pero que sólo consiguió dañarla. El teniente sonrió tristemente.

**Se que siempre fui el motivo que tuviste cada  
Instante de tu vida  
Alguien que lo daba todo  
Sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad**

"Sucedió lo que ni yo esperaba. Fue cuando conocí a Kaien-dono y me di cuenta de que por Renji si sentía amor, un amor de hermanos solamente" Para ella, él fue su primer amigo, quién la apoyaba y ayudaba; pero sobretodo siempre le brindaba esperanzas.

"Nunca había encarado al amor, por eso lo confundí, es un tipo de amor diferente el que siento por Renji al que sentí por Kaien-dono" sonrió tristemente Rukia sumergida en sus pensamientos… "Ahora mismo es un tipo de amor diferente el que siento por…" un sonrojo adornó su pálida tez.

**Siempre tuviste este cómplice que vino sin que le necesitaras  
Porque concebía el mundo desde tus ojos y ellos me querían mirar  
No me pidas ser tu amigo cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas  
No soy tan civilizado para  
Comprender sabiendo que te vas**

Entrenó sin compasión, ni descanso… únicamente para estar a la altura, cuando fuese el momento del reencuentro… Pero fue una reunión que nunca se consumó, por que Renji y Rukia jamás volvieron a estar juntos, la última cosa que supo de ella fue gracias a Kira-san y Hinamori-san. Y eso último fue que… se marchaba a un pequeño pueblo llamado Karakura, en el mundo real.

**Para ti seré aquel que lo pierde todo porque no supo escucharte  
Que para mi solo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejo de amar**

Nuevamente él no fue capaz de enfrentarla y decirle que al fin… después de casi medio siglo, estaba a la altura de ella, a su igual, de una Kuchiki. Todo porque no supo escucharla, pues dijo que le alegraba que una familia noble se interesara en ella, cuando sabía que no era lo que ella ansiaba escuchar.

**Que para mi solo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejo de amar**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las siluetas de dos hombres fornidos eran trazadas por la luz de la luna, tal parecía que buscaban algo, el viento soplaba desacomodando sus cabellos…

-Kuchiki Rukia- una sonrisa burlona se dejó entrever en los labios de un alto joven a la vez que observaba como su presa huía –te encontramos- dijo esté, su acompañante sólo observaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Una vez que Kaien ya no estaba pensé que podría recuperar lo que me pertenecía" miró a Rukia con intensidad y luego desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el pelinaranja, se notaba tenso y no era para menos; claramente todos estaban al tanto de a quién iba dirigida la canción.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Estas emociones son innecesarias para un shinigami- decía Rukia mientras no dejaba de correr –Eres un desastre… Kuchiki Rukia…- se repitió a sí misma cuando una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento

-¡Yes!- dijo la voz, la pequeña shinigami se sorprendió, la voz sonaba demasiado familiar –Ya lo entendiste- divisó en lo alto de un poste de teléfonos una silueta de un muchacho que emitía destellos rojos.

-Bueno, para decirlo de otra manera… Debido a que estuviste de este lado mucho tiempo- seguía hablando la figura, se convenció de que era un shinigami cuando lo vio desenfundar su zanpakutou -…tuviste que vivir un poco más… ¡Rukia!-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se atrevió a decir más bien preguntar –Renji… ¡¿Abarai Renji?!- Abrió aún más sus ojos violetas, le había costado reconocerlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Escúpelo Rukia- le gritó mientras recargaba a Zabimaru en sus hombros, la miró fijamente -¿Dónde está el humano que se llevó tus poderes?-

-¿De qué estas hablando?- dijo la pelinegra tratando de mantener la calma, aunque no pudo evitar apretar sus puños –No porque me encuentro en un gigai significa que ya no tengo poderes… Además ¡¿qué te hace pensar que aquél que supuestamente los tomó era humano?!- replicó furiosa intentando despistarlo.

-Es humano…- gritó él, la pequeña shinigami abrió sorprendida los ojos –De otra forma tú… ¡No tendrías esa estúpida expresión humana en el rostro!- replicó el pelirrojo fuera de sí.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Este idiota mejoro sus habilidades de nuevo- la mejilla de la de ojos violáceos sangraba –No pude detenerlo o siquiera ¡moverme de este sitio!-

-Bien…- se dirigía a Ishida, que estaba tumbado en el piso –Supongo que terminaré el trabajo… Antes de que mueras recuerda esto muy bien. Abarai Renji, es el nombre del hombre que te mató- le dijo al Quincy, que solamente pudo mirarlo con odio

-¡Espera!- fue el grito desesperado de Rukia

-¡Gusto en conocerte!- se abalanzo hacía Ishida, listo para darle fin a su existencia, más no contaba con que retrocedería pues el piso a sus pies se partía a la mitad.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó cuando había saltado, viendo a la persona que lo había atacado.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- Hizo una pausa –El hombre que te va a vencer…-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Aún cuando tus crímenes puedan empeorar… ¿No puedes soportar ir tras él?- fueron las duras palabras de Byakuya -¿Al lado de este chico?-

-Nii-sama…- balbuceó la pelinegra.

-Comprendo, Rukia- la silencio el noble –Este chico se parece bastante a _él_-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡No te muevas!- amenazó Rukia de espaldas al pelinaranja –Sólo trata de moverte un paso, sólo trata de ir tras de mí, yo…- se volvió para encararlo por última vez –…no te lo perdonaré- dijo de manera suave como si se tratase de una suplica, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-Eventualmente morirás, sólo permanece ahí, Ichigo y vive lo más que puedas…- lo miró a los ojos llorando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Supe que es imposible tener algo que nunca te perteneció"

-Perdóname…- susurró a la vez que la música se apagaba "…por amarte" completo la frase, guardándosela para él.

Continuará…

Al fin terminé este capítulo y me quedó bastante largo al menos eso creo… Mmm, este capítulo lo escribí antes que el de Ishida, estaba inspirada… Hora de las aclaraciones se preguntarán…

1.- ¿Clases de Canto? Si en la Sociedad de las almas de mi mente, toman talleres. Y queda claro (¿verdad Ichigo?) que Rukia no tomó artes plásticas.

2.- ¿Quién es Kyoraku-sensei? Pues es nada más y nada menos que el capitán del octavo escuadrón, Shunsui Kyoraku, compañero y amigo de Ukitake-taisho. Lo puse a él porque es el único que me imaginó dando clases de canto jajaja o más bien consejos de cómo conquistar chicas guapas, Nanao-san como te has de divertir con tu Taisho.

También creo que a Renji lo puse muy OCC pero no pude evitarlo él es dulce pero rudo, y tiene un modo muy directo de decir las cosas, sin tapujos, sólo quería ponerlo más sutil. Espero les haya gustado, ahora tengo una pregunta para ustedes… ¿Me dejan un review?


	6. Una chica buena no pregunta porque

Pues después de tanto tiempo me presentó nuevamente con una disculpa y pues muchas escusas, aunque no sean válidas. Podría decirles que no me inspiraba, que no sabía que canción elegir para este personaje… y es cierto pero también subí uno que otro fic en otros Fandoms.

En fin mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza pero tampoco es que pueda prometer "para el miércoles tengo la continuación" y espero que me entiendan.

Ya próximamente se acerca la parte IchiRuki no desesperen.

_Capítulo 6: Orihime grita aquí estoy y una chica buena no pregunta porque._

Renji llegó a la mesa y se sentó en silencio. Cada par de ojos posados sobre el pelirrojo, y aquel no sabía donde meterse. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo hasta que el ruido de una silla arrastrándose los distrajo. Todos miraron a la causante de aquel ruido. Era Orihime.

Se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a regalarle un poquito de privacidad a Renji, ya que de cierta manera comprendía como se sentía ya que ella se había sentido igual. Ambos tenían en común eso, siempre serían los mejores amigos, aún cuando hubieran deseado avanzar.

Además le debía a Chad y Renji un favor ya que ambos se habían saltado su turno aunque presentía que no lo sabían, además ella no se los diría. Sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a caminar al escenario.

Ya arriba indicó la canción que quería y dejó que la música limpiara su alma, comenzó a cantar.

**Dicen que una chica buena es callada**

**De las que no preguntan porque**

**Porque eso sólo te hace más difícil de saber**

**Deberías estar feliz, emocionada**

**Incluso si solo fuiste invitada**

**Porque los ganadores necesitan de alguien que aplauda**

**Por ellos.**

-Inoue-san- susurró Rukia levantando la cabeza al mirar a la pelirroja. Estaba algo ida después de la confesión de Renji, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta del significado de aquella canción. La pequeña shinigami no pudo evitar sentirse tan impotente como su amiga, ella había luchado por entrenarla para que Orihime no se sintiera menos y nadie la menospreciara. Pero la pelirroja aún así seguía sintiéndose mal.

**Es tan difícil estar sólo esperando **

**En una línea que no se mueve**

**Es hora de que empieces a hacer**

**Tus propias reglas.**

Eso era lo que quería decirle, eso era lo que necesitaba. Actuar por convicción propia, y empezar a tomar sus propias decisiones, Rukia sabía mejor que nadie que tan difícil era pero ella ya lo había superado. Y si ella había podido porque no Inoue, al fin y al cabo ella era mas fuerte que la misma Rukia.

Aunque no del mismo tipo de fortaleza.

**Tienes que gritar hasta que ya no quede nadie**

**Con tu último aliento**

**Así que aquí estoy yo**

**Aquí estoy **

**Hazlos escuchar**

**Porque no hay manera de que seas ignorada**

**Ya no más**

**Así que aquí estoy yo**

**Aquí estoy**

**Aquí estoy**

**Aquí estoy**

Ichigo se sorprendió de la letra de la canción que había escogido Orihime. Cada frase, cada palabra la cantaba su alma… Realmente era así como se sentía, miró a todos a su alrededor. La pose cabizbaja de Renji, junto a la melancólica de Chad, la alegre y satisfecha de Matsumoto, la de Ishida pensativa y la de Rukia expectante todos y cada uno de ellos mirando atentamente a su compañera de clase.

Ellos ya habían levantado su voz en aquel karaoke, cada uno con un estilo propio tan diferente y a la vez tan similar. Cada uno había dicho lo que sentía, sintió o sentirá. Cada uno había dejado entrever un trozo de su alma, ante los demás. Sin esa clara intención o quizá no.

**Sólo tienes una vida para intentarlo **

**Así que a quien le importa si no sale perfecto**

**Te he dicho que está lo suficientemente cerca de la **

**Perfección para mí **

**¿Por qué tienes que ocultarte del trueno? **

**Y el rayo debajo del cual estas **

**Porque no hay nadie más quien quieras ser.**

Sonaba como si la pelirroja intentara convencerse de la verdad de aquella letra. Miró una vez más alrededor de él. Pudo ver a los que no habían pasado a cantar con expresión neutra en el caso de Yachiru y desesperada en caso de Hitsugaya. Ok, eso lo entendía bien. Toshirou había sido obligado literalmente.

El pelinaranja del ceño fruncido se preguntó cual sería su expresión.

**Si la forma en la que vives no funciona**

**Hay una cosa que te ayudará**

**Tienes que dejar de buscar de una vez**

**Para encontrarte a ti misma.**

"_Inútil" _pensó Orihime. La palabra que más la definía, ella sabía que todos eran conscientes que sólo era así para la pelea, no podían culparla. No era una persona que pudiera dañar a algún ser vivo.

Pero así era ella y si podía parecer inútil a los ojos de otros, pero prefería ser útil a su manera que actuar de una manera en la no creía. Sonrió con pesar recordando una frase que había oído con anterioridad. "Mi rey es mi voluntad y mi patria mi hogar. Ser honesto es mejor, creo en la pasión ella es mi voz" Era la letra de una canción según recordaba.

**Tienes que gritar hasta que ya no quede nadie**

**Con tu último aliento**

**Así que aquí estoy yo**

**Aquí estoy **

**Hazlos escuchar**

**Porque no hay manera de que seas ignorada**

**Ya no más**

**Así que aquí estoy yo**

**Aquí estoy**

**Aquí estoy**

**Aquí estoy**

Ishida seguía pensativo a los ojos de Ichigo, pero no era únicamente su canción la que lo llevaba a estar así el conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de la pelirroja. Y era consciente de que muchas veces el contribuía a hacerle daño, a pesar de no ser intencional.

Suspiró fuertemente, sintió los ojos de Ichigo nuevamente en su rostro y se hizo el desentendido. Todo había comenzado por una tontería y ahora cada quién había dejado ver más de sí mismo… de lo que pensaban. Realmente el karaoke era algo problemático.

**Será mejor que el mundo haga un poco de espacio**

**Sí, muévanse**

**Porque estás llegando**

**Porque estás llegando.**

Matsumoto sonrió a su amiga con satisfacción pensando con orgullo "Orihime el mundo te hace espacio, porque estás llegando" le sonrió ampliamente. Y miró con desdén al idiota de Ichigo un momento, para luego sonreírle a Ishida. Estos se dieron cuenta de los gestos de la teniente e intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Ella sonrió más, habrá mucha gente que la apreciara, no debes desistir, pero debes saber cuando retirarte...

**Tienes que gritar hasta que ya no quede nadie**

**Con tu último aliento**

**Así que aquí estoy yo**

**Aquí estoy **

**Hazlos escuchar**

**Porque no hay manera de que seas ignorada**

**Ya no más**

**Así que aquí estoy yo**

**Aquí estoy**

**Aquí estoy**

**Aquí estoy**

Su voz se elevó volátil hasta las notas más altas sin esfuerzo alguno, sonrió en su fuero interno y miró a su mesa. Ya no tendría que ser ignorada, gritaría hasta que todos la escucharan, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las notas descendieron hasta convertirse en un silencio, abrió rápidamente los ojos y pudo ver a Ichigo y a Rukia sonreír sinceramente por encima de la multitud.

Luego se dio cuenta que le aplaudían, todos le aplaudían a ella. Desde ahora tomaría las riendas de su vida, se volvería la protagonista y ahora dejaría de aplaudir un poco ya que las personas le aplaudirían a ella también…

Orihime bajo del escenario y se dirigió a su mesa radiante de alegría. Agradecida con todos los que la apoyaban y con los que no también.

Continuará…

Uff, que capítulo más corto y más difícil. La canción es **"Here I am" **de Camp Rock, no se quién es el personaje que la canta, ni como se llama en la vida real. Pero se que sale casi al final.

Gracias a los que leen y comentan… Continuaré pronto, al menos eso trataré. No me queda más que decir para todas ustedes que, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Prosperidad y buenos deseos para este 2009. Disfruten al máximo el año del buey, y sean felices a todo lo que dan.

Sólo hay una razón para sonreír en este viaje, estamos vivos, y con eso es más que suficiente. Que su vida de un giro de 380° grados (más que un giro completo).

_**V**_aNisH oF _**D**_aRk


	7. Sería tan feliz, Toshirou

Este capítulo, espero los complazca. La pareja que ustedes mis lectores escogieron para este mini-men. Pero no por eso deja de ser un hombresote.

Esta pareja, queridos lectores, no sólo fue escogida por su servidora, si no por todos ustedes. Un gran saludo.

_Capítulo 7: Sería tan feliz, Toshirou._

"No es posible, no es posible" pensaba desesperado e incrédulo un peliplateado de baja estatura y ojos azules. No concebía que hubiese llegado su turno, en aquella tortura. Mentalmente se preguntó porque lo odiaría Yamamoto-taisho... ¿por qué un hombre tan viejo y decrépito se hubiera ensañado con un inteligente y muy comprometido en su trabajo capitán, como lo era él?

¿Sería posible que le tuviera envidia? Una vocecita en su cabeza le respondió negativamente y que exageraba, se detuvo un segundo a analizar aquella voz y se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que aquella voz sonaba exactamente igual que Hinamori. Suspiró después de todo ella era su pepe grillo, su conciencia.

Sintió una mirada en su nuca, y tragó pesado. Oculto el miedo y la furia que sentía bajo su careta de indiferencia y miró hacia atrás solo para desear nunca haberlo hecho. Ahí estaba ella, mirándolo como si fuera la última cereza del pastel, la última coca-cola del desierto... Con aquella sonrisa infantilmente burlona implantada en su maduro rostro. Se sorprendió de la palabra "maduro" especialmente porque sabía que ella no lo era, al menos sólo lo era físicamente.

Porque sabía que cuando necesitaban un adulto, ella se comportaba como la chiquilla que aún solía ser, en cambio el demostraba que a su corta edad podía ser demasiado maduro y serio. Gracias a eso, nadie jamás había dudado de su puesto... pero cuantos comentarios escuchaba acerca de la infantil actitud de su teniente.

Alzó una ceja al ver que ella no despegaba la mirada de él, ni cambiaba su expresión. La estudió con la mirada, conocía perfectamente aquella expresión, se traía algo entre manos. Frunció más el ceño y entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos...

-Matsumoto...- dijo con enfado en la voz. Ella lo miró con la disculpa y la burla mezclados.

-Oh, Taisho- cantó alegremente. –Es su turno- una gota de sudor se escurrió por las sienes del capitán, y trago pesado. La teniente amplio su sonrisa y le dijo –Oh, vamos Taisho. No me diga que esta asustado-

-¡No...- recriminó el peliplateado furiosamente dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino al escenario.

-¿No está asustado o no lo dirá?- preguntó inocentemente en un grito la teniente.

-¡MATSUMOTOO!- bramó el capitán.

Toshirou Hitsugaya no hacía mas que preguntarse que hacía el allí... y porque estúpida razón había aceptado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoFLASHBACKOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se escuchó un gritó por el Sereitei seguido por un ruido similar a una estampida. Un tranquilo chico sentado en su despacho, bebiendo el té de la tarde… Cuando un segundo grito y un portazo le hacen pegar un salto y de paso rompen su taza.

-¡Taishoooo!-

-Matsumoto…- rugió molesto con las manos mojadas, afortunadamente no le gustan los tés hirviendo, porque si no se hubiera quedado sin teniente.

-¡Ay, Taisho! Pero ¿qué le pasó?- preguntó dulcemente Rangiku mientras le pasaba una toalla.

-Nada…- respondió lo más frío que pudo.

-Bueno Taisho, no se preocupe que yo sé que ha andado muy estresado estos días- le dijo rápidamente –Pero tengo la solución perfecta para eso en mis manos-

-No, gracias-

-Uy, Taisho. No sea así, mire que es una orden- replicó la voluptuosa teniente.

-¿Orden?- ¿había oído bien? Matsumoto había dicho ¿orden…? Desde cuando ella le daba órdenes, frunció el seño.

-Hai- respondió radiante –De Yamamoto-taisho-

-¿Yamamoto-taisho?- preguntó consternado.

-Hai, tome-

Le pasó un papel cuadrado y pequeño. Que decía…

_Capitán y Teniente de la Décima división, Toshirou Hitsugaya y Matsumoto Rangiku:_

_La Soul Society está tan contenta con su desempeño que les ofrece unas vacaciones, la próxima semana... Junto con la teniente del onceavo escuadrón y el teniente del sexto escuadrón. Destino de llegada, la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto. _

_Atentamente: Yamamoto-taisho._

-Puedes ir si quieres, pero yo no iré- dijo entregándole el papel a la confundida teniente.

-Mmm… Taisho. Es una orden- repitió temerosa la rubia.

-¿Sí? Y ¿por qué no lo dice?-

-Pues porque…- mirada matadora de parte del peliplateado –Bueno, está bien. Sólo quería que mi Taisho me acompañara a hacer unas compras- dijo teatralmente con los ojos cerrados -Pero en fin le pediré a Karin-chan que me acompañe- abrió un ojo para ver la reacción de su Taisho -la pasaré muy bien con ella- añadió astutamente.

-Iré. No puedo dejar que causes destrozos en la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo- resolvió fríamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoFIN FLASHBACKOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ah, lo recordaba por esa estúpida razón. Tenía tiempo que no la veía y no iba a negar que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, cosa extraña considerando que el ya estaba muerto.

**Te extraño más que nunca y no sé que hacer  
despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer  
espera otro día por vivir sin ti  
el espejo no miente me veo tan diferente  
me haces falta tu.**

Por más que lo desee, ni siquiera inconscientemente puede dejar de pensar en ella. Su cabello, su rostro, sus labios, su mirada, su olor, toda ella. No la ha visto recientemente pero siente como si ella lo llamase, lo invoca. Lo espera.

**La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tu  
sé que era diferente cuando estabas tu.**

En la Soul Society la vida no cambia, como si el tiempo no dejara que las personas se detuvieran a pensar. Sólo tienen cabeza para sus deberes. ¿Acaso no les importan los sentimientos? Sentimientos como la amistad, el compañerismo, el placer y el amor. Parece que no, la muerte se ha llevado su corazón.

**No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo de la espera de verte llegar  
el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se dónde estás  
si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz**

La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tu  
sé que era diferente cuando estabas tu

Es tan diferente al mundo humano, al mundo real. Donde uno puede dejarse llevar únicamente por aquellas sensaciones. Y al hacerlo te relajas y te diviertes. ¿Cuánto hace que no jugaba fútbol? El creo que desde que se murió. ¿Cuánto hace que se murió? No lo recuerda.

**No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo de la espera de verte llegar  
el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se dónde estás  
si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz**

La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tu  
sé que era diferente cuando estabas tu

Todos miraban con los ojos como platos, al capitán de la décima división. Nunca imaginaron que un tipo tan curiosamente rudo como él, cantaría una canción con tanto sentimiento. Y sobre todo un significado tan explícito como extrañar o necesitar a alguien.

El peliplateado bajo del escenario haciendo mala cara y sin esperar a recibir la ovación que se merecía. Regreso a la mesa en silencio siendo admirado por todas las féminas presentes, a pesar de ser sólo un niño. Todas esperaban ser el motivo de su canción…

Cuando hubo llegado a la mesa, se sorprendió al encontrarse con qué todos lo miraban expectantes. Él paso de largo ignorando las preguntas en sus ojos y se sentó.

-¡Que romántico, Toshirou!- le dijo Ichigo burlonamente. Recibiendo una mirada de hielo. El pelinaranja sonrió socarronamente y el peliplateado cerró los ojos ignorándolo. -¿A quién le dedicabas la canción?-

-A tu hermana- respondió Matsumoto velozmente, todos la miraron como no creyendo que fuera capaz de decir semejante cosa. –Upss- Ella se dio cuenta de su error y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Le tomó un minuto procesar esa información, las palabras "a tu hermana" se repetían en un incesante eco en su mente. Finalmente reaccionó.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritó lanzándose contra Toshirou.

Continuará…

Mmm soy malvada lo sé, pero no me pude resistir y ya saben lo que dicen "la mejor manera de superar una tentación, es cayendo en ella"

En fin, la canción se llama **"Si no te hubieras ido" **de Marco Antonio Solís. Y fans del HitsuKari espero haberlos complacido y aclarado correctamente lo que según ustedes siente el por Hinamori y Matsumoto, amistad y compañerismo.

Y para todos aquellos que les gusta celebrar las fiestas mexicanas... ¡Feliz día de Reyes!

Mi deseo para los queridísimos Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar (y no me refiero al sistema Maggie de computadoras, chistes marca Evangelion) es que les traigan un Toshirou Hitsugaya capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13 a cada una de mis lectoras...

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…


	8. Yachiru sobre el Arcoíris cielo azul

Así es, no me he olvidado de la pequeña teniente del gran Zaraki Kempachi… Entonces ¿por qué no la mencionado en todo lo que va del fic? Muy buena pregunta. Recuerden que ella está en el mundo humano, gracias a la magia de los Fanfiction.

En fin, con ustedes. El octavo capítulo de este su fic favorito (si, como no)... Muchísimas gracias por los review.

_Capítulo 8: Yachiru sobre el Arcoíris, el cielo es azul._

-ICHIGOOOO- gritó Rukia, saltando sobre él y deteniéndolo con sus pequeños brazos.

-¡Suéltame, Rukia! ¡Le voy a partir su ma…!- gritó forcejeando contra ella. La pelinegra hizo uso de toda su fuerza para intentar detenerlo más e fue en vano porque el shinigami fue más fuerte que ella y se soltó.

-¡Renji! Auxilio…- gimió desesperada. El pelirrojo corrió a su lado y sujeto a Ichigo fuertemente sentándolo bruscamente en frente a un Toshirou de brazos cruzados.

-Yo no dije nada- se defendió el peliplateado con las manos en alto.

-Tú no, pero ella sí- señalo a Matsumoto.

-No soy responsable de lo que ella diga- razonó el capitán.

-Pues deberías- refunfuño molesto. Al menos sabia (esperaba) que su hermana lo escucharía, respecto a las cosas que le diría del peliplateado.

-Bueno cálmense los dos- reprendió Yachiru, a lo que ambos la miraron con el seño fruncido. Ichigo más de lo normal…

-No te metas mocosa…- le contesto de mala manera el shinigami sustituto.

-Yo que tú, controlaba más mi vocabulario, Ichi-chan- amenazó alegremente la pelirrosa con un dedo en alto –Puedo decirle a Byaku-chan muchas cosas…-

-Ja. ¿Cómo qué? Yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie- replicó cruzando furiosamente los brazos.

-No lo creo… que tal mencionarle tu relación… con Rukia-chan- Ichigo y Rukia se miraron rápidamente y luego se sonrojaron.

-La enana y yo no tenemos nada- negó rápidamente el Kurosaki, la pelinegra bajo la cabeza. Sólo para levantarla rápidamente a la mención de su "cariñoso" apodo.

-¿A quién le dices ENANA?- preguntó fúrica.

-O seguramente… a la más ¡¡¡ALTA de la Soul Society!!!- replicó el shinigami sustituto parándose de su asiento.

-Tú pedazo de…-

-¡DIFÍCIL DE CREER!- interrumpió demasiado fuerte, la astuta y malévola teniente

–Ve el lado bueno nadie te levará flores… ya que morirás enterrado entre pétalos de flores de cerezos- dijo Matsumoto restándole importancia, la cara de Ichigo se descompuso completamente y Rukia ahogó una risita.

–Espero te gusten los cerezos, Kurosaki- dijo Toshirou tranquilamente sentado al lado de Renji, frente a Ichigo.

-¡Imbecil! No creas que me he olvidado de...-

-¡Ta-Taisho!- dijo Renji poniéndose de pie y saludando al estilo militar. La cara de Ichigo se puso blanquezina un minuto, y los ojos de Rukia se abrieron desmensuradamente. La pelinegra al lado del shinigami sustituto bajo la cabeza ocultando la mirada. Ichigo por su lado respiró profundamente y volteó lentamente...

Regreso la vista a Renji con una mirada cargada de odio y volvió la vista atrás, asegurándose de no ver a cierto noble de apellido Kuchiki. Miró al pelirrojo que estaba aún de pie saludando al estilo militar y que apretaba los labios en una fina línea.

-Jajajajajajaja, debiste ver tu cara- rió Matsumoto.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- la acompañó Abarai, seguido por los otros. Rukia levantó la cabeza con temor y la rubia la señaló y siguió riendo. la pelinegra frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas se tocaron y se resbalo un poco en su asiento y cruzó de brazos furiosamente. Hasta el frío Toshirou se burlaba de ella e Inoue.

-Es mi turno- dijo cuando terminó de reír y se percato que Ichigo miraba con furia a Renji. Yachiru y se levantó… -¡¡No se maten hasta que yo vuelva...!!- gritó agitando la mano y corriendo al escenario.

La pelirosa subió al escenario con una sonrisa, cantaría una hermosa canción dedicada a Ken-chan. Dejó en la mesa, aquellos compañeros. Un semblante enojado de ojos azules que fulminaba con la mirada a una rubia con sonrisa socarrona, otros dos con cara de funeral, una pelinegra y un pelinaranja. Los semblantes neutros del Chad y el Quincy y el relajado de una pelinaranja. Y el semblante alegre de un pelirrojo.

La persona que la conocía mejor que nadie, y que ella más apreciaba y probablemente también él la apreciaba con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris **

**Muy, muy alto...**

**Hay una tierra de la que escuché contar**

**En una canción de cuna. **

Por su mente únicamente pasaban las imágenes de ese lugar, donde las ilusiones crecen como cálidas flores. Un lugar mágico, donde la maldad se arranca de raíz. Donde nunca te sientes perdido, y cuando miras hacia el frente sólo existe la fe.

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris,**

**Los cielos son azules**

**Y los sueños que te atreves a soñar**

**Se vuelven realidad.**

Ese lugar al lado de Ken-chan, donde es humano estar indeciso, donde nadie te juzga. Donde ella es feliz, viviendo sus más preciados sueños. Donde existe la oscuridad, pero cuando llega no es aterradora sino especial a sabiendas de que después de ella llegará la más bella luz.

**Algún día pediré un deseo a una estrella**

**Y despertaré muy lejos de las nubes**

**Dejándolas atrás,**

**Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón**

**Lejos, muy por encima de las chimeneas,**

**Ahí es donde me encontrarás.**

El lugar donde la lluvia se queda pegada al suelo y las plantas, y cuando son bañadas por el Sol, aquellas diminutas gotas arrancan fabulosos destellos. Donde el arcoíris no existe como siete colores unidos, sino como uno sólo, como el color más bello.

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris **

**Vuelan pájaros celestes. **

**Los pájaros vuelan por encima del arcoíris,**

**Entonces, ¿por qué yo no?**

Gracias a Ken-chan, ella era como esos pájaros. Libre, quizá no completamente. Ella estaba atada a la Soul Society. No podía irse de allí aunque quisiera, no mientras Ken-chan estuviera ahí. Aún así, el hizo que lloviera libertad para ella, la salvó y la curó, reparó sus alas y sus sueños de volar, y la soltó.

**Si los pájaros vuelan alegremente**

**Más allá del arcoíris…**

**¿Por qué, por qué yo no?**

Ella voló lejos y veloz, voló sobre el arcoíris, pasó a su lado, rozó sus colores y se baño en su luz. Disipó la melancolía de su ser y del de él. Porque aún cuando pudo ir lejos, ella volvió.

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris **

**Muy, muy alto...**

Al lado de Ken-chan, porque sabía que fue apartada de él en vida, ya que nunca lo conoció. Pero aún cuando lo perdiera nuevamente, volvería nuevamente a estar con él en otra vida.

**Hay una tierra de la que escuché contar**

**En una canción de cuna. **

Porque ella fungía como el atrapasueños, todas las buenas cosas, sueños, metas y vivencias se quedaban ahí con ellos, en sus corazones.

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris,**

**Los cielos son azules**

**Y los sueños que te atreves a soñar**

**Se vuelven realidad.**

Y las malas simplemente se disipaban, se diluían en el ambiente. Sin tener el honor de ser nombradas, es maravilloso… como todo se soluciona con una sonrisa.

Yachiru termino de cantar la canción con alegre tonada, recibió la ovación del público y bajo hasta su mesa.

Donde extrañamente ya todos se encontraban de mejor humor, pintando muecas de felicidad en sus rostros. Y es que después de escuchar el vivaz sonsonete de la música ¡¿quién no lo estaría?!

-Saben una cosa…- dijo Yachiru sonriendo –Yo… vivo…- los miró a todos parsimoniosamente, incluso Ichigo no tenía tan fruncido su ceño –en un lugar… sobre…- miró hacia arriba ampliando más su sonrisa –…el arcoíris- _dónde está Ken-chan _pensó, la imagen del pelinegro más peligroso de la sociedad de almas. _Mi pequeño lugar feliz... _y con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, comenzó a tararear la canción que interpretó antes.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de lo eufórica que se encontraba, de por sí ella ya era feliz. Y finalmente el shinigami sustituto esbozo una media sonrisa y se puso de pie, había llegado su turno.

Continuará…

Y pues aquí tienen el octavo capítulo… creo que Yachiru es un personaje sorprendente. Muy vivaz y alegre. Una persona que podría interpretar de corazón, **"Somewhere Over The Rainbow" **de **Mago de Oz. **

A todos les recomiendo que bajen esa canción, que es desestresante y si creen que quedo algo "fumado" lo lamento es producto de oír Mago de Oz, continuamente. Y si piensan que el capítulo quedo bien y merece un review, adelante.

Saludos a Todos y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, _**V **_o _**D.**_


	9. Soñe que faltaba, deja de lado todo

Hola, sé que mi tardanza no tiene perdón pero yo tenía que trabajar este capítulo. Y la inspiración parecía abandonarme en este fic… Una disculpa les pido que lean y disfruten.

El capítulo que todos habían estado esperando, ¡¡¡El turno de su shinigami sustituto favorito (el único), Ichigo!!! Y este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos fieles fans del IchiRuki.

Porque Ichigo se plantea seriamente el morir entre flores de cerezo para poder estar con Rukia. Pero quién es el para quejarse de las exageradas reacciones de los sobreprotectores hermanos mayores…

_Capítulo 9: Soñé que faltaba, deja de lado todo lo demás. _

Se dice que el buen humor, no dura para siempre. Y sinceramente es una pena, ya que si la canción que cantó la pequeña teniente de cabello rosa les puso a todos de excelente humor… Aquel buen humor se difuminó debido al aura de tensión que desprendía cierto pelinaranja.

El silencio envolvía la mesa en ese momento, hasta que alguien lo suficientemente valiente o lo suficientemente estúpido se atrevió a romperlo.

-Oye, Imbécil…- le dijo el teniente del escuadrón seis con muy poco tacto –Es tu turno-

Ichigo tragó pesado. Su tiempo se había terminado y estaba claro que un terremoto no iba a llegar a hundir a toda Karakura y por consiguiente salvarlo del ridículo. Aunque quizá… hubiera un maremoto en este momento… _¡Bah! Karakura ni siquiera está cerca del mar_ pensó con fastidio el shinigami sustituto.

Quizá aún tenía una opción…

Miró su insignia con anhelo, esperando que sucediera lo inevitable pero nada pasó. La movió con desespero y la golpeo levemente con la mesa, ocho pares de ojos lo veían con curiosidad.

-¡Maldición!- gimió frustrado -No funciona- la guardó, claramente decepcionado.

-No creo que hoy aparezcan Hollows…- adivinó Matsumoto con una sonrisa burlona –En especial, ahorita- Ichigo la miró de la manera más amenazante que logró y se rindió.

-Todos ya pasamos por eso… es tu _turno _Kurosaki- le dijo Toshirou, repatingado en las patas traseras de la silla.

-Bien- exclamó fúrico.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escenario, colocó su canción y escuchó la música de entrada. Frunció el ceño hasta que le dolió, intento relajarse y respiró varias veces antes de comenzar. Al menos aún no moriría…

Miro a la shinigami de cabello negro y ojos violetas, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos…

**Soñé que faltaba, que estabas tan asustada  
Pero nadie escucha, porque a nadie más le importa  
Después de mi sueño, me desperté con este temor  
¿Qué estoy dejando… cuando estoy aquí? **

El shinigami sustituto aterrizo frente a ella, con una rodilla en el suelo. La enorme y tétrica ala se plegó tomando la forma de un báculo mediano, incomparable con su tamaño anterior. Se piso de pie rápidamente y paso de largo, evitando la mirada violeta.

-I-Ichi…-

-¿Estás bien, Hanatarou?- poso su mano en el hombro del sorprendido shinigami de la Cuarta División –Perdón por hacer que te adelantaras y meterte en problemas- se disculpó sinceramente.

-No, está bien…- consiguió decir, saliendo de su estado de shock –Me encuentro bien- el shinigami sustituto se alejo de él, caminando hacia la pelinegra, que intentaba convencerse de la realidad.

-Rukia…- ella se volvió y lo enfrentó. Buscó su mirada pero él la había desviado, miraba a un costado –Vine a salvarte-

Sus ojos se agrandaron y resplandecieron, pero su rostro expresaba sufrimiento. Él se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- farfulló más que molesto –Dije que vine a salvarte… así que ponte un poco feliz al menos- estaba indignado, la expresión de Rukia parecía compungida, y es que ella no entendía que carajo hacía él aquí. Le dijo que lo odiaría, y lo odiaba… ella quería que Ichigo viviera, que olvidará todo lo que había pasado y siguiera con su vida… Que siguiera con vida.

-¡Bakamono!- su voz sonó quebradiza -¡Te dije que no vinieras! ¡Aún después de que te dije que si venías… no te perdonaría!- bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable y él la miraba shockeado, no esperaba esa reacción -¡Estás tan exhausto! ¡Bakamono!-

Ichigo nuevamente desvió la mirada observando a Ganju herido… sin despegar la mirada de su compañero habló.

-Sí. Es por eso que… escucharé todos tus reproches después- ladeó la cabeza hasta encarar a sus contrincantes, y mirar a Byakuya –Después de que lo derrote- Rukia caminó un pasó tras él.

-Ichigo- casi imploró pero las lágrimas no surcaban su rostro, el pelinaranja no la miró.

-¡¿Qué?! Después de haber llegado tan lejos, no vas a decirme que me rinda, ¿o sí?- su voz sonó ruda.

-Pero…

-No voy a irme a ningún lado. Deja de molestar. He llagado hasta aquí para salvarte, no me importa si dices que quieres ser ejecutada. Incluso si tengo que arrastrarte, te voy a rescatar- la miró fúrico por sobre su hombro y la señaló, ante la impresión de la propia Rukia -¡De ahora en adelante todas tus opiniones serán desechadas!- le llevó un minuto entender esas palabras, pero no estaba dispuesta a decir 'Rescátame… que me desmayo' ella no jugaría ese papel de damisela en desgracia.

-¿Pero qué diablos? ¡¿Vas a ignorar lo que _la persona que es rescatada_ piensa?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que exista un sistema tan tiránico de rescate?!- gritó histéricamente, el pelinaranja era el único que la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Cállate. ¡_La persona que es recatada_ debería callarse y ya! ¡Haz tu parte y permanece ahí temblando y diciendo '¡Ayúdame!' o algo…!- Hanatarou permanecía cohibido aún, él si parecía damisela en desgracia, en cambio Rukia… Una vena brotó en su sien y otra en su mejilla, estaba furiosa.

-¿'Ayúdame'? ¡Y no voy a temblar!- Ichigo le sacó infantilmente la lengua. Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se habían añorado, Rukia contuvo sus lágrimas.

-No has cambiado. Nunca escuchas lo que digo, como siempre- su voz sonó pasiva y sin rencor, Ichigo frunció el seño y la miró.

-Por supuesto- respondió dándole la espalda –Todo lo que dices es porque te preocupas por mí, por una vez en tu vida comienza a preocuparte por ti- que madura sonó su voz, ella no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

-Ichigo…-

**Así que si estás preguntando yo quiero que sepas**

-No te preocupes. No moriré. También me he vuelto un poco más fuerte por mi cuenta- dijo con una media sonrisa.

**Cuando llegue mi hora, olvida el mal que he hecho  
Ayúdame a dejar atrás algunas razones para estar perdido  
No me molesta, y cuando te sientas vacía  
Mantéenme en tu memoria, deja de lado todo lo demás**

La pequeña shinigami saltó antes de que el Hollow tocara al humano de gran fuerza espiritual. Humano que in-intencionalmente había atraído aquel monstruo devora almas… Aquella shinigami no dudó un segundo al anteponer la vida del humano a la de ella.

Consiguió perturbar al Hollow dañando levemente su máscara. Cayó de rodillas, sangrando brutalmente, para luego desfallecer casi completamente. Su respiración era irregular.

-Shinigami-

-Idiota… Tendrías que saber que tu fuerza no vale de nada contra eso… ¿Pensabas que nos dejaría en paz si le dabas tu alma? En este punto todo lo que podemos esperar es ser sus presas- Ichigo estaba sorprendido, mientras ella se levantaba débil. Y el Hollow se retorcía de dolor, el pelinaranja miró como el monstruo dejaba de sufrir.

-¿Quieres… salvar a tu familia?- preguntó con voz entrecortada la shinigami mientras se recostaba en el poste con dificultad.

-Por supuesto. ¡¿Hay alguna forma?!- gritó desesperado.

-Sólo hay una- tomó la espada y le apuntó con ella -Debes… convertirte en Shinigami- dijo con una mirada seria, él se sorprendió –Atraviesa tu corazón con esta Zanpakutou y te cederé mis poderes- el Hollow rugió dispuesto a atacar –No sé si esto funcionará. Pero no hay otra manera-

El pelinaranja estaba estático, mientras procesaba la información. El Hollow se acercaba.

-Dame la espada, Shinigami- su rostro estaba completamente decidido.

-No soy 'Shinigami'- sus vidriosos ojos violetas no despegaban la vista de los suyos -Soy Kuchiki Rukia-

Ella confió en él, sin importar nada. Él tomó la zanpakutou, y se acercó a ella, ambos la sostenían.

-Yo soy… Kurosaki Ichigo- la jaló contra sí al tiempo que la shinigami la empujaba. Atravesó su corazón al tiempo que un cegador brillo… emanaba de ellos.

**Deja de lado todo lo demás, no tengas miedo  
He tenido mis peleas, He compartido lo que he hecho  
Soy fuerte en la superficie, más no en el interior  
Nunca he sido perfecto, pero tampoco te he tenido.**

La pequeña shinigami cerró los ojos lista para partir y sintió el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo lentamente cuando el pájaro se acercaba pero se detuvo súbitamente. Abrió los ojos parsimoniosamente aún temiendo lo peor. Distinguió una capa ondeando ante ella, buscó con su mirada al dueño. Lo observó con los ojos desorbitados y él le sonrió.

-Hola- el Soukyoku fue detenido por la zanpakutou que colgaba de su espalda.

-Ichigo- murmuró suavemente mientras el sólo ampliaba su sonrisa. Rukia se propuso ser fuerte una vez más. –Bakamono… ¡¿por qué regresaste?!- le gritó con semblante furioso descolocándolo por completo.

-¿U-Uh?- farfulló torpemente, preguntándose si Rukia no podía ser un poco normal.

-¡Ya deberías haber entendido esto! ¡No puedes derrotar a Nii-sama! ¡Está vez sí que serás asesinado! ¡Yo ya he decidido que estoy lista! ¡No necesito ser salvada… vete a casa!- él no la interrumpió, solo dejó que ella se descargara por completo, además no tenía sentido comenzar una discusión, no ahora.

El fénix retrocedió rugiendo, preparándose y alertando de su próximo ataque.

-¿Haces espacio para tu próximo ataque? Perfecto. ¡Adelante!- lo motivó el pelinaranja.

-¡Detente Ichigo! ¡Es suficiente! ¡No serás capaz de detener al Soukyoku por segunda vez! ¡Está vez te hará pedazos!- luchó por convencerlo en vano, ambos contrincantes se lanzaron al mismo tiempo – ¡ICHIGOOOO!-

**Así que si estás preguntando yo quiero que sepas**

-Nunca te cansas de repetir eso de que no debo salvarte o debo irme a casa. Te lo dije ¿no? Tú opinión será totalmente ignorada. Ésta es la segunda vez. Funcionará otra vez- insertó su espada en la enorme construcción de madera, y la destruyó… Haciendo lo propio con los terrenos de la ejecución, a ella la atrapo con un solo brazo.

-Vine a salvarte, Rukia- sus ojos se aguaron y los cerró sin evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

-No te lo voy a agradecer- dijo con un hilo de voz –Baka-

-Aa- Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Cuando llegue mi hora, olvida el mal que he hecho  
Ayúdame a dejar atrás algunas razones para estar perdido  
No me molesta, y cuando te sientas vacía  
Mantéenme en tu memoria, deja de lado todo lo demás  
Deja de lado todo lo demás.**

-Después de todo estabas aquí– la pelinegra volteó hacia donde escuchó la voz de Ichigo.

-Ichigo, Inoue- saludó con media sonrisa.

-Parece que ya acabaste con lo que tenías que hacer… vamos a casa- dijo Ichigo mientras Inoue saludaba a la shinigami –Dijeron que abrirían la puerta al mundo real para nosotros mañana. Tú salud no se ha restablecido por completo aún ¿cierto? Debes estar lista para mañana descansar desde temprano- Rukia se sorprende cuando el pelinaranja menciona el irse a casa.

-Aa, es verdad. Estaba pensando que eras la persona a la que más necesitaba decirle esto- el shinigami sustituto mete las manos en los bolsillos, la pelinegra se voltea completamente hacia Ichigo –Estoy pensando en quedarme aquí en la Soul Society- Ichigo sonríe, confirmando sus suposiciones.

-¿De verdad? Me alegra- Rukia abre los ojos sorprendida mientras Ichigo se rasca la cabeza –Bueno, si eso fue lo que decidiste… si sientes que te gustaría quedarte. Entonces es lo mejor- el viento sopla creando una atmósfera privada entre ellos, el shinigami sustituto cierra los ojos y sonríe. –Acabo de recordar porqué deseaba salvarte.

**Olvida todo el daño, que has aprendido a ocultar tan bien dentro de ti  
Pretende que otra persona puede venir y salvarme de mí mismo  
No puedo ser quién eres**

-Nos vemos, Rukia- dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo.

-Aa– devolvió la sonrisa, mientras él le daba la espalda –Gracias, Ichigo- él voltea su cara hacia ella.

-Esa es mi línea. Gracias, Rukia- observa al pequeño comité de despedida, que se reunió para ellos, su mirada recae en Rukia nuevamente. _Parece que gracias a ti la lluvia finalmente se detuvo. _Se marcharon…

**Cuando llegue mi hora, olvida el mal que he hecho  
Ayúdame a dejar atrás algunas razones para estar perdido  
No me molesta, y cuando te sientas vacía  
Mantéenme en tu memoria, deja de lado todo lo demás  
Deja de lado todo lo demás.**

El shinigami sustituto salió despedido hacia atrás, no había ni desenvainado su zanpakutou.

-¿Qué haces? Levántate y pelea. ¿O es que a eso le llamas pelear?- le gritó la shinigami pelinegra. Ella miraba a un costado con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué?!- el chico la miró atentamente.

-No me digas que no puedes derrotar a un Hollow de ese nivel-

-¡Cállate, sé lo que tengo que hacer!- se limpio la suciedad de la cara. El Hollow tras él rugía desesperado.

-¡Lo sé todo! Desde que esos arrancar casi te matan has perdido la voluntad de ser Shinigami. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Sado e Inoue casi mueren- el pelinaranja esquivó un ataque del Hollow y cayó de rodillas, dándole la espalda a Rukia.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Eres tan débil que dejas que algo así te afecte?! ¿Tienes miedo a ser derrotado? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos? ¿O es que le tienes miedo a tu Hollow interior?- las últimas palabras tocaron una fibra sensible de Ichigo, que no pudo simular su sorpresa, la miró pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados –Si tienes miedo a perder, hazte más fuerte. Si tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos, ¡hazte más fuerte y júrales que los protegerás! ¡Si le tienes miedo a tu Hollow interior, hazte más fuerte hasta que puedas derrotarlo! ¡Si no puedes confiar en nadie más, ponte de pie y grita!-

-El Ichigo que _yo_- se señala enfatizando en el yo, mirándolo con ojos decididos y sinceros -conozco haría lo mismo-

La mirada de Ichigo cambia totalmente, volvió a ser el de antes. El Ichigo que se cargó a _toda_ la Soul Society sólo para evitar que Rukia fuera ejecutada. Y ella no puede evitar sonreír.

-¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Allá voy!- desenvaina a Zangetsu...

**Olvida todo el daño, que has aprendido a ocultar tan bien dentro de ti  
Pretende que otra persona puede venir y salvarme de mí mismo  
No puedo ser quién eres**

**No puedo ser quien eres**

Suspiró cantando la línea final de la canción. Había pasado lo peor y no había sido tan malo. De hecho había sido agradable, el cúmulo de recuerdos lo invadía mientras que sus ojos jamás abandonaron aquel par violetas.

Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Y de cierta manera entendió él porque, ella era diferente. Ella podía luchar a su lado, sí era perfectamente capaz, aún así no descartaba el hecho de que él quisiera protegerla.

También porque ahora que Rukia había regresado estaba completo, todo en su lugar. Y quería que continuase así. Ahora entendía lo más importante… gracias a Rukia comprendió que la fuerza bruta no sirve para nada, y tampoco seguir las órdenes asegura que éstas sean las correctas.

Todo lo que se necesita es… una razón para luchar.

Observó con mayor atención aquellos chispeantes ojos violetas que lo observaban con interés, y no pudo evitar sonreír… Sin darse cuenta, se había _enamorado _de Rukia. Apenas era capaz de identificar toda la vertiente de emociones que le provocaba la pequeña shinigami, pero de algo estaba seguro, la quería.

Una servilleta le dio de lleno en la cara y frunció el ceño, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¡Bájate de ahí idiota! Ha terminado tu turno…- le grito el teniente de la sexta división, ahora escuchaba los murmullos de toda la gente del público. Su cara se coloreó de rojo y él bajo con pasos torpes sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos violetas.

Continuará...

Bien, la canción esta vez es la de **Leave out all the rest** de Linkin Park (vínculos en mi perfil).

Tome algunas escenas Ichiruki de Bleach y sobra decir que no me pertenecen y por cierto se fijan, cuando Ichigo y Rukia hablan de 'irse a casa' nunca dicen 'tu' casa o 'mi' casa siempre es 'a casa' porque es el hogar de los dos... Muchos saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y todo su apoyo.

Ah! y cambie mi nick ahora soy Darkness Vanish! Matta ne.


End file.
